undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Cabrera (ALRTF)
Liza is a lead character appearing in the A Long Road to Fortune story. Pre-Apocalypse Liza has been Ashton's friend since her childhood. When they were both young, Liza's older sister would babysit Ashton and bring Liza along with her. She was seen hanging out with Ashton and the rest of their friends (Fausto, Yvette, Mimi, and Lucas) in the zocalo before the apocalypse. When the shootout happened, Liza managed to escape the zocalo along with the rest of her friends, save for Ashton, who was stabbed after giving her the boost up she needed to get over the fence. Post-Apocalypse Early Struggles Liza had been sick when the apocalypse started and stayed home along with her parents. Her parents supplied the house but planned to leave Tecpan de Galeana along with Liza when the first few zombies started showing up, but before they could, men from the Costa Grande Cartel entered her home. The men stole their supplies and killed her parents while she secretly watched. Liza hid during the attack and managed to survive. The Marketplace Liza is seen again when Ashton is finally taken to the marketplace by Mr. Chet. She, along with Valdez, greet Ashton. However, Liza did so with a kiss in the mouth. She helps Valdez show Ashton around the marketplace for the rest of the day. At nightime, Liza visited Ashton to talk to him. Liza's reason for kissing Ashton was due to the fact that she was extremely happy and relieved to see Ashton alive, considering him the only family she has left. Liza told Ashton about her sister's unknown status and her parents' murder at the hands of the cartel hitman, which she was then comforted for. Liza and Ashton continued to talk until Valdez come looking for Ashton. She was present when Mr. Chet was telling Ashton about his impending leave. Later, when the marketplace falls under attack by zombies as a result of Paco Barrera's actions, Ashton tells her to hide but she refuses to and wishes to fight. Ashton lent her his machete and she went on to defend Jose Quintero along with Mr. Chet, Sgt. Mendoza, Mendoza's men, and Valdez. After the attack, she began to weep upon being informed that 16 people had been killed during the attack. Appearance Liza is described to be of average height and has a thin figure. She is known for her long jet black hair that is described to be "as smooth as silk". Personality Liza is a caring, understanding girl. In a stark contrasts to Ashton, she was always happy and open to other people. Her parents' deaths at the hands of the Cartel men has heavily affected her and now she is much more protective of herself. She seems to care for the safety of other people and will only agree to do certain chores ifthe risk level is not too high. This makes her one of finest survivors amongst the marketplace. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *Liza's issue count is 10. **Liza has the second highest amount of appearances in the story, behind Ashton. *Liza is the first of Ashton's friends to reappear after the apocalypse started.